Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable cardiac pacing systems and particularly to an improved technique for electrode-tissue interface characterization. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring the resistive and capacitive components of the impedance of pacemaker or defibrillator leads.